


call me master

by DarlingHazel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy's a Butler, Butlers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Steve's his new Master, harringrove really only comes in last second tho i suck at action, might continue :flushed:, neil's a dick, painting nails aw yeaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel
Summary: AU where Billy's a butler and he's got a new master (and it's Steve)this can only work out well.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Black sleek overcoat, a strangling dark tie neatly tied around his white collar beneath his suit. In his top pocket, he held a pen and his cheap phone close. His hands, clad in black gloves, unclasped from behind him as he adjusted his tie. Checking himself in the mirror, Hargrove winked at his fancy get up as irritating and constricting as it was. It made him look and feel good, and he was sure the new ladies at the mansion would make him feel better.

Recently, his mistress had gotten engaged to another family. One with money as old as her own, but purely wed out of love. It made him cringe to think about how many times he’d have to witness his new master play patty cake with his madam’s lips. Wasn’t his business, though, Billy made sure to stay out of it.

Neil stormed into the room in a suit similar to his, “Are you  _ done _ now, princess?” he mockingly spat in his face. Immediately, the dirty blonde’s mood was brought down but he kept a straight face as he straightened his tie again. “Yes, sir.”

He shouldn’t be calling his own fucking dad  _ sir, _ especially since they were on the same level in this world as butlers, but his dad had more experience and was closer with his mistress. She would always turn a blind eye to the quiet abuse beneath the roof of the mansion.

They lived in the mansion for easier access but they were on some sort of a vacation for a bit, in courtesy of their lady’s recent wedding. As far as Billy was aware, he was supposed to be serving a new guy now. Her step son.

“Get the fuck out, then, the car’s waiting.”

And his dad left him alone in a hurry. Usually he’d be harsher, more physical. Maybe he didn’t want their new family to know. Despite Billy’s reassigned services, Neil was gonna continue to serve newly-wed Miss Harrington.

It made him feel relieved to know that he wouldn’t be crossing paths with his dad as much, now that he’d probably have to be glued to Lady Harrington’s step son’s side instead.

When he finally fixed up his hair, he ran down the stairs of the small cottage and calmly went into the car, ignoring the disapproving glare from his father as the driver parted from the beach.

Billy was gonna miss the beach. His mom and him used to go there all the time together, before she left him.

He chose not to dwell on that.

  
  


A good chunk of the ride back was filled with silence, the rest small talk with the driver that Neil didn’t let Billy include himself in. It was boring, annoying, and already Billy felt himself dozing off before the familiar view of gates came into sight.

As soon as the car stopped, Billy came out and grabbed his suitcase from the trunk, not bothering to look at the small line of women waiting right by the gates for him. He knew them as the previous maids that were retiring. Maybe he’d slept with a few of them.

They all visibly tensed with excitement and thrill once they saw Billy, but he ignored them as he beeped the button near the gate. A voice was heard, the voice of his once mistress.

_ “Who is it?” _

“Billy Hargrove, miss.”

He could hear happy laughing from the other side, and even though they’d been on plenty of phone calls before, with Miss Harrington always checking in like a mother (and he didn’t complain, whenever he was on the phone with her, Neil would never interfere. It seemed like she knew that, too) and retelling the story of her wedding day almost all the time with the biggest smile in her voice.

He was happy that she was happy, she’d been through a nasty divorce in the past with a man who only liked her for her money. He didn’t know how bad it was until his step sister, Max, came to his room one day distressed (they weren’t very close, he yelled at her a lot, but he was trying to be a better brother after his miss kind of took on the role of a caring mother) and explained how she walked in on his mistress getting yelled at. It was never physical, thank God, but it was enough to make Billy’s blood boil and more often than not, he put himself on the threat of getting fired with how often he disrespected and disobeyed his mistress’ at-the-time husband.

It just… really made him glad to know she was safer and better now. Though he’d never met the main man Harrington himself.

The gate opened and Neil pushed Billy aside to walk through, despite how big the gate was anyways. He scoffed behind him and followed closely, suitcase handle held tightly in his gloved hand.

When they arrived inside, Miss Harrington was already there sitting in the middle staircase with her husband. He was smiling and looking at her with such admiration Billy almost felt jealous. She beamed when she saw Billy and rose from the steps to run over to him. Now, she was free to wear jeans as skinny as she’d like, and tops as flowy as she wanted. No more confinements to just skirts and dresses or anything to look pretty. It made him happy.

He hugged her back just as tightly as her arms wrapped around him. She was wearing sweatpants combined with an oversized hoodie, presumably belonging to Sir Harrington himself. He was confident the Harringtons weren’t leeching off her for money, as they were considerably more well endowed than them and he was relieved when he found out. They were more well-known around the world as well.

When Miss Harrington pulled back, she simply said hello to Neil and he greeted her back just as disinterestedly.

“Ah, it feels like it’s been forever since I’ve last seen you, Billy,” she smiled and moved Billy’s face around to look at him, “Your hair’s grown out more! I’m so glad you haven’t cut it still.”

He knew that it wasn’t really in trend to have any sort of mullet-like haircut at all in this day and age, but he found himself unable to resist the charms of medium length hair and it pissed his dad off. It made him feel cool. And his Mistress thought it was cool as well.

“You must be Billy and Neil Hargrove, I’m Jonathan Harrington,” Mr. Harrington finally spoke up, shaking Neil’s hand and smiling fondly at Billy. “Suze has told me a lot about you both.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, sir. My son is all yours, now,” Neil grinned, eager to finally not have to work side by side with the man he named a disgrace.

“Oh, no, the pleasure’s all mine, Hargrove,” Harrington laughed. But Billy noticed how it had a rather unfriendly edge to it.  _ She told him all about him. _

He felt a cocky smirk make its way to his lips.

Quickly, he scanned around and saw unfamiliar and familiar faces. There were newer maids, talking amongst each other in the dining area setting it up for dinner. Butlers working with them, most he recognized. For the most part, a good majority of the maids had left and well over half the butlers had stayed. It comforted Billy, because, well, it meant he wasn’t in a completely new place after all. Still the home it remained to be.

Shit. Should he be helping…?

“Hey, Billy,” Miss Harrington spoke, he looked back at her. “Steve’s upstairs in his room unpacking. You can help him, if you’d like. Warm up, maybe.”

He nodded understandably and hugged her one last time before ascending the stairs, looking back quickly just in case.  _ It was just Neil and Harrington laughing. His miss was fine. _

With a deep breath, Billy walked the long corridors and turned the sharp corners looking for the room not too far from his. When he finally found the familiar brown door, he saw it was agape. Quietly, he opened it and peered in.

_ Huh. _ Nobody was here, but the boxes were still there.

Shrugging to himself, he respectfully closed the door again and chose not to look through his new master’s stuff. Come to think of it, he didn’t even know how old he  _ was. _ Maybe he’d be with Max.

Ah, if he’s with Max, he’ll be fine.

Billy went to the library and sifted through the shelves to find some book to keep his interest for a bit, choosing not to go back to his own room until nighttime just so he could have some more time to explore the mansion. Even if he always did have more time, he didn’t want to get involved with any of the newer maids just yet, he was too tired.

He heard some shuffling behind him and turned to find the back of a green shirt belonging to a man just an inch taller than him. He had no idea how he didn’t see the guy, but he suspected it was a butler on the first day on the job or something. Seemed to be really immersed in reading the summary of a book.

“Need some help, kid?” Billy spoke up, scaring the poor guy.

When he turned around, Billy took note of the cute thin-framed glasses and brown eyes. His lips were pretty soft looking.

_ Ah, shit. _

“Oh, n-no, sorry. Was just, um.. browsing,” the guy laughed. “Are you one of the butlers?”

He nodded, “Yeah, you?”

“Oh, no. I’m uh.. the new kid. Steve Harrington, you might’ve met my dad already.”

Steve just stood there waiting for an answer, and Billy realized with blinking eyes he was waiting for a name as well. He stuttered, “Uh- Billy Hargrove, just a butler here. I’m actually supposed to be answering to you now. You’re cuter than I thought you’d be.”

_ Didn’t mean to say that out loud. Way to go, Hargrove. _

Steve’s eyes widened for a second, and his cheeks seemed to get red. Billy felt a little dumb, maybe he should check out, hopefully Harrington didn’t kill him for this. Or his dad.

Oh, he’d be damned if his dad knew.  _ Shit.  _ Nobody knew he.. swung that way, even if it  _ was _ the newer decade. Mistress might have  _ suspected  _ it, but..

“Thanks,” Steve’s expression shifted from flustered to smug, and he winked, “You’re pretty cute yourself.”

Suddenly, his heart stopped and  _ since when was the room this hot- _

Strong cologne filled his senses as the other leaned in, never breaking eye contact. The brunette spoke in a deep, hushed voice, “I look forward to testing the limits of your services,” is all he says, really sending Billy up the fucking wall with the unimaginable  _ heat _ building up in him.

Then as soon as he’s there, he’s gone, and Billy is left alone in the library with a real big itch to scratch alone in his bedroom and the smell of Steve lingers in the air and he thinks he just might scratch it now.

_ Shit. I can see why Miss liked the Harringtons so much. _


	2. date night

It was raining.

Twelve o’clock at midnight, clouds blocking the view of stars and soft sounds of droplets hitting the windows resonated within the Harrington mansion. The gigantic mansion was vacant, all the lights out, letting the moonlight shine in through the windows and cast a gentle blue lighting draped over each piece of furniture.

At the end of a long, moon-lit hallway full of doors to the left and windows to the right was an open bedroom, a faint orange glow coming from inside. It was the only door at the very end of the hallway right around the corner, more secluded from the other bedrooms. It was only a few doors away from Billy Hargrove’s room.

A week had passed since Billy’s return, his father now coming across him significantly less and his new sir (Steve, he had to remind himself to call him by his first name, as requested) getting more tempting by the days. Each day, Billy would find himself looking when Steve wasn’t, checking out his clothes or admiring his hair. They talked a little more, and much to Billy’s disappointment, it was a lot less flirty. He couldn’t complain, though.

Steve didn’t ask for much, only saying he wasn’t quite interested in formalities (which Billy could agree with) and that he just wanted to be the dirty blonde’s friend since they were the closest in age in the mansion. Still, Billy found himself itching for orders, demands, anything to keep him busy and make him feel like he was useful. It sucked a little that more often than not, he found himself aimlessly roaming around the mansion trying to find spots to clean or socks or earrings to return. Nevertheless, it proved futile and he would be left standing by the library or staircase waiting to hear the familiar voice of Steve.

He didn’t mind the small talks, he found that he enjoyed talking with him a lot. But he hated how he missed hearing Steve’s voice the moment it was over, and he hated how much he longed to be more casual in touches and comfort with Steve. He really liked his eyes and his stupid smile.

It made Billy’s mind go all fuzzy when Steve would come into the kitchen early in the morning with messy hair and baggy clothes barely covering his collarbones. It drove him crazy to see Harrington without glasses, eyes completely vulnerable for him to admire as the brunette made food for himself without Billy’s help. His heart always seemed to go a little wild when he found the brown eyes looking into his own blues, just staring because they wanted to. God, and his stupid  _ smile. _

He didn’t wanna admit it, but he may have been catching feelings. He tried to ignore them though, feelings never ended well and it’s why he always avoided the maids he slept with and why he was so relieved when he saw their resignation slips. Steve just did things to him he never thought people could do. And he showed him a new kind of life within just a fucking  _ week. _

Steve would give him little tidbits of advice in cleaning, get along with Max just fine (Max even said more often than not that Steve was one of her closer friends, which may have weirded Billy out a bit if he wasn’t so jealous at the same time) and find a way to sneak in casual touches whenever they were going about their completely separate lives.  _ That _ would cause an avalanche in Billy’s system.

In a way, Steve’s mom-like habits also reminded him of his own mom. It endeared him how much he cared.

Right now, Billy was walking around the dark mansion aimlessly yet again, dressed in only a white shirt and normal jeans. It was midnight, he could dress however he’d like.

When his eyes caught sight of Steve’s slightly agape door, he quickly stormed over in concern and curiosity. What he didn’t expect to see while peering through the gap was a hunched over, shirtless Steve ( _ fuck, _ he was  _ losing  _ it) playing with nail polish that Billy recalls Miss Harrington having said went missing yesterday passively.

He blinked.

Should he…?

His body already made up its mind before he could, knocking the door as softly as possible. He cleared his throat for a bit of gentle emphasis, awkward enough trying not to interrupt. Steve jumps and looks over his shoulder in fear. Billy felt guilty, embarrassed, he should have left.

Despite this, Harrington noticeably relaxed at the sight of Hargrove and he smiled dorkily.  _ Fuck. His heart. _

“Billy!” The taller nodded him over, hands splayed on his knees, sitting cross legged waiting for his nails to dry. Hesitantly, Billy stepped in and closed the door behind him. He furrowed his brows for a bit, confused, but then Steve pat the empty spot in front of him on the ground like a baby.

He took it as a demand of sorts, just to cope, and obliged, sitting cross legged as well in front of Steve. Stiffer, though. “Um…” he began.

“Do you like it?” Steve raised his hands to show off his nails that were painted purple, still shining fresh in the glow of the candle besides him as the rain trickled down the windows.

Steve looked sheepish for a moment, unsure, before Billy spoke up, “Yeah. They’re pretty.”

He chose not to bring up Miss Harrington, enlightened by this happening and wanting to stretch out the moment for as long as he could, as awkward as he was right now.

The brunette brightened and shook his hands around a bit, “Why’re you up so late?”

Quietly, in the back of his mind Billy thought of a good way to answer. It was like his thoughts were too afraid to break the gentleness of the silence, wanting to hear as much of Steve as possible.

“Rain was botherin’ me,” he lied.

Steve nodded understandably, “It was keeping me up as well,” he seemed to look Billy up and down and it made the dirty blonde feel a bit insecure, wishing he’d gotten dressed appropriately before coming. “You look nice like this. I like it.”

Butterflies swam in his stomach and he felt his face getting warm. “Thanks,” he said, hoping his voice didn’t crack the way his guard did.

They sat there in the silence for a little while, Steve looking at his own nails waiting for them to dry and Billy slowly starting to relax as the rain continued on and on.

Finally, Steve spoke up after deciding his nails were fine. “Hey, uh… want me to do your nails?”

Billy blinked again, caught completely off guard. Steve seemed to notice and brought his hands up in defense, cheeks getting redder by the second. “N-no! You don’t have to, haha, just kidding. I know it’s girly and stuff, I heard it all the time from my friend, and, you know, I, I just--”

“I’d like that, if it’s not too much trouble,” Billy cut him off, softly. He didn’t want Harrington to go dying of embarrassment  _ now  _ of all times.

The taller of the two smiled bigger at that, sending Billy’s heart into overdrive as he held out his fingers. Steve looked thoughtful for a moment, then just grabbed the same purple nailpolish he used on himself and gently held Billy’s hand in his, fingers keeping his apart.

Almost like they were intertwined.

_ Fuck, I’m in deep. _

Cold, wet nailpolish was carefully coated over his nails, Steve looking incredibly deep in it as Billy tried not to shake with how strong his feelings were. He was overwhelmed, flustered, trying  _ really _ hard not to die from a heart attack because  _ jesus _ he didn’t deserve a boy as cute as this one practically holding his hand to paint his goddamn nails. He tried to keep himself looking calm and reserved, but he knew his shoulders were tense and the tips of his ears and nose were red, thank god for his hair. The rain drowned out his short breathing, as well.

Softly, Steve spoke, “So what’s it like living life blue?”

Billy had no clue what he meant, brows knit together in confusion before realization dawned on him.  _ His eyes. _

“Not bad, it’s not as amazing as you may think though,” he answered just as softly.

“Maybe, I personally don’t think blue eyes would look good on me at least. They do really fit you though, really pretty. I wish they’d fit me.”

A gentle laugh, gentler than any he’s ever let out, came from Billy’s lips, momentarily blurring in with the rain.  _ He thought his eyes were pretty. _

“I think brown eyes are cute. Blue eyes are overrated,” he said, noticing how Steve stopped for a moment while painting his pinky with a second coat, and feeling the way his thumb rubbed against his pinky for a bit. Ever so gently. It felt so.. genuine.

_ So right. _

Steve seemed to smile at those words, nodding, “I can see why though.”

The rain seemed to increase in volume again as they both went silent in thought. Billy wishing he could get more of Steve’s hand in the palm of his, wanting to hold as much of him as possible but dreading going too far.

He looked up at Steve’s face, admiring the contour of his jawline and how his hair wasn’t overdone or teased tonight. He liked seeing the natural frizz and curl of it, ever so often risking poking an eye out with how long it was. No longer than Billy’s own hair, of course, but still long enough to be a surefire hassle to tame.

He liked those pink lips and brown doe-eyes, noticed how his tongue stuck out a bit in focus, licking the corners of his plump lips.

“Pretty boy,” he whispered into the air.

Steve paused for a moment, eyes locking with Billy’s before they crinkled with a smile, and he looked back down with a mumbled ‘thanks’ as he continued to work on his nails.

The rest of the hour went on like that, with Billy admiring each feature of Steve’s face and how delicate he was with his hands, and rain hitting the windows to blur out their breathing. It was calming, and once Steve was done and both their nails were dry, they just sat there and talked for a bit. Shared musical interests, joked about Max’s boy problems and so on. For a moment, Harrington had brought up Neil. Billy visibly hardened, wanting to open up with the simple question that was asked, tried to force an answer out of himself, prepared for judgement and/or for Steve to ask him to leave or something.

Instead, Steve grabbed his hand so sweetly, this time he had all of his hand in his and  _ god _ it felt so right, and he said;

“It’s okay.”

That was all.

It was just them, just the two of them alone in that room together. Holding hands and joking like real friends. What came before didn’t matter in that moment, what mattered was the  _ moment. _ And the rest of the world fell away.

It was really nice.

And their nails were matching.

  
  


“Billy, what are you wearing?” Neil’s harsh voice spoke in the decorated lounge area of the mansion. They were hosting a formal party, a sort of after-after party even if it had been awhile since the marriage. Half a month had passed since Billy and Steve’s moment together in the rain, and Billy’s nails were starting to chip. He made sure to wear the gloves even more from that day onwards, not wanting his dad to catch on. But he always took them off whenever Steve was in the room and Neil was not, wanting to show them off proudly without fear. Steve would look at him with such fondness in his eyes he was grateful none of the maids had teased him.

“Uh…” “It’s a  _ formal _ party, get in a suit, not your fucking pajamas. We have ten minutes left,” Mr. Hargrove spat before storming off to check in on the cake again, not bothering to wait for a response.

The younger Hargrove scoffed then quickly threw himself in the same old suit as usual, choosing to at least change it up a little by putting his hair up in a little bun. Look a little neat for once. It made him feel a  _ little  _ insecure, having his ears on display, but his hair was messy enough to distract. He hadn’t seen the Harringtons all day.

A couple of minutes had passed, maids and butlers alike rushing to look presentable after they’d finished with all the decorations and food. Billy had helped in setting up the balloons and flowers, making the smaller desserts like cupcakes and such and dusting the curtains. Finally, the mansion was fully ready even if he doubted most of it would be explored anyways. The Harringtons still weren’t there, and he hoped they were all fine.

Max came downstairs in her dress, poking Billy in the side while he was tying the final balloon down. “Billy,” she said.

He groaned and looked at her, though admiring how well the white and pink dress fit her and happy that it was modest, “What?”

“I need help,” was all she said before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him upstairs to her room. “Help with what? Jesus fuck,” he mumbled, trying not to snap at her the way he used to. This was progress, she was asking him for help, he had to be the better brother.

Max scoured through her toy box before finding her old secret stash of hair stuff. Hairspray, headbands, pins, et cetera. She quickly pulled out a simple bow and held it up for him to see.

“A bow,” he flatly said.

“A bow,” she repeated and then went to her vanity and sat down, holding the bow up yet again. “Braid my hair.”

_ Woah. Hold on. What? _

“The guests are coming, Billy, Lucas will be here. Braid my hair!” She groaned, not too happy about it herself. Despite this surprising request, Billy took the bow out of her hands and began to comb through her hair with his fingers. “Okay, honored, but why?” He asked as he parted her hair into three. This was how Miss Harrington would do it to him back when his hair was a  _ lot _ longer, he thinks.

“Because mom can’t.”

That’s when he realized.

Max didn’t know how to do it herself.

His chest clenched for a bit, guilty realizing how whenever he used to be mad at her, his friends used to make fun of her hair a lot. She’d try to do it herself, but then the other stupid maids would put her down because they used to think it would put them on Billy’s good side.

It pissed him off at the time, he didn’t defend her as well and he should have noticed how she’d stopped styling her hair entirely afterwards. It pisses him off even more now. He hated himself. He’ll be better.

As he began to overlap the sections, he turned the chair a little at an angle so that Max could see what he was doing. It was messy, definitely sloppy and not at all professional, but it got across the idea and it was neat for what it was worth. He did it slowly, so as to let her watch while he braided her beautiful red hair.

“Your hair’s pretty,” he murmured, loud enough for Max to hear. He wanted her to know that. “It’s very neat,” he continued, watching her eyes follow his hands in the mirror, wanting to make sure she  _ knew _ those maids back then were liars. “You should do more with it,” He suggested, knowing she’s always wanted to. “Practice a little, I can help. Miss Harrington can help.”

Once he was done, he tied the bow around the finish neatly and grabbed the comb from the vanity, gently tucking the baby hairs behind her ears. Max looked gorgeous.

Smiling, he spun her chair around, getting a giggle out of her. “Billy!” She laughed, dizzy. “Done! You can pay me upfront,” he joked as she caught herself on her table. Sweetly, Max swirled in her dress to show herself off, newfound confidence in her. For a second, she hesitated, looking deep in thought, before she asked, “Do you think I should do makeup as well?”

Billy grinned and opened one of her drawers to present to her the lipstick options she had, bowing. “Definitely, and you should  _ definitely _ try and stand out with red.”

He turned to leave, but before he went, he heard a small and embarrassed but genuine “thank you” and smiled. “You’re welcome,” he muttered while walking down the stairs.

Plenty of guests were there now, some he didn’t recognize but assumed were Mr. Harrington’s friends. The mansion was fuller than he thought it would be and he found himself wandering through crowds trying to spot a certain face.

Strangely, it wasn’t to be found. When Billy looked up though, there it was, back at top of the stairs peering down anxiously with wonderful chocolate eyes.  _ Steve. _

He squeezed back through the crowd again to hurry up the stairs and get to the overwhelmed man, finding Steve still exactly in that same spot looking at the rich folk at the bottom with his glasses almost sliding off his nose.

He looked fucking gorgeous though.

He was wearing a gray suit with a nice little pen in its pocket, darker jeans and shiny black shoes that really fit his build. Smelled strongly of cologne again, like at the library, looked a lot less casual now. Looked formal.

And God, it was driving Billy crazy again.

“Steve,” he spoke firmly, snapping Steve out of his thoughts.

“Oh- Billy!” The brunette smiled, still not noticing his glasses were out of place. “Didn’t see ya there, haha. The party’s bigger than I thought it would be,” he admitted.

Billy realized that Steve likely wasn’t good with bigger crowds, probably didn’t recognize anybody and might have been pressured into coming out here like he was. He reached a hand out and pushed Harrington’s glasses in place without thinking.

For the briefest of seconds, Harrington seemed to go red and his eyes bulged before he cleared his throat and smiled. “I hate this get up, wanna run off somewhere?” he suggested.

Billy felt a  _ huge _ smile come on his face and a wave of happiness creep up his spine. He nodded, not trusting his own voice.

Mister Harrington came from behind and laughed, “Steve! Billy! It’s great to see you two getting along. Not all the guests are here yet, uh, have you seen Neil?” he asked.

Steve and Billy locked eyes, shrugging, and Mr. Harrington nodded before leaving with a ‘cool’.

“Meet you at the gates once I’m ready,” Steve whispered, running off into his room.

Billy felt lightheaded.

_ God, he was absolutely smitten. _

A little over five minutes had passed and Billy was waiting by the gates, dressed in a red shirt and leather jeans, with a leather jacket to top it all off. It wasn’t hard to sneak out, though some people gave him weird looks for not being in a suit. They didn’t comment, he didn’t care. His hair was still up in a bun, though looser now from all the rush. Usually it was down when he was rocking a style like this, but he felt like trying to look at least a  _ little _ neat for Harrington.

His gloves were off.

“Hey, Billy,” Steve came from behind, grinning with excitement.

Billy jumped but smiled regardless, “Hey, pretty boy,” he purred.

He noticed how Steve’s knees buckled a little at that. He made a mental note to explore that later.

“Ah, shoot, I didn’t actually think this far. Should we take a car?”

The dirty blonde laughed and handed Steve a helmet that he’d been holding onto. “Put it on. I have a motorbike.”

He didn’t try to sound smug or anything, but he couldn’t help the heat stirring within him when he saw how excited and giddy Steve looked in that moment.  _ Oh, this was worth it. _

Billy gently took Steve’s hand in his and escorted him just a little ways from the mansion, since he’d taken his bike on a bit of a test run while waiting. After they found it in its red and black glory, they got on it and Billy tried to ignore the spark of arousal that came from within him as Steve wrapped his arms around his waist and he felt his warm breath on his ear.

_ God, he was going to die someday. _

Revving up his engines, he licked his lips. “Better hold on tight princess,” he spoke huskily, grinning at the way Steve’s fingers teased the waistband of his jeans. “It’s gonna be quite the ride.”

Billy didn’t give a shit about laws.

He went as fast as Steve could tolerate, loving the feeling of wind in his face and arms around his waist. He thrived in the squeals and laughter that were right next to his ear and found himself falling more and more in love by the second.

Miss Harrington could wait.

Steve could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rushed a bit and didn't read over it because it's 2 (nearly 3) in the moRNING and i'm tired sorry if it's a little everywhere!! thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so SORRY there was NOT ENOUGH HARRINGROVE content and i might actually add on with an extra chapter but?? it might be smut but I'VE NEVER WRITTEN SMUT HERE idk if i should do it or not!! would i be TAINTING myself would i be TAINTING everything else i H MY GOOD NAME
> 
> ihopeyouenjoyed


End file.
